Halomaps.org
Halomaps.org is a website that aims to be a hub for downloadable contents, ranging from mainly custom maps to videos. The site also features Halo series-related articles, news, and Internet forums. Custom Maps can be submitted for possible redistribution after staff review. The site is owned and operated by UXB Internet a website design and hosting company with additional company sponsorships and donations. Content The site, started in July in 2004, hosts in excess of four thousand custom maps and files and as of Aug 2010 distributed over 550 Terabytes of data. Custom maps and game assets are uploaded for review and hosting by users. Custom maps are organized by channels, which group the maps by Halo series, and by media, for entertainment. It also contains articles, fan forums, and tutorials on the creation of custom maps. Channels 'The site is updated usually every week, making every section of the channels new and fresh. ' Halo Custom Edition Maps The Halo Custom Edition game (Halo CE) is a free unsupported upgrade and standalone program that will install alongside of your Halo PC game. Unlike Halo PC, The Halo CE game allows you to play and or create custom maps for Multiplayer online play. All map files and utilities on the website are for the Halo CE game only. Halomaps.org contains updated custom maps which ranges from custom maps, modified custom maps, maps for machinima to custom tags for making custom maps. The channel also has a tutorial section where you can download tutorials and learn how to create a simple box map, which proves to be very effective if followed closely. It also keeps track of which map is the most played in the Halo lobby and lists featured maps. Most of the custom maps uploaded are good, balanced and even made to be another mission for bored gamers. The graphics in some of the custom maps tend to be a bit better, as modders and map-makers tend to update or create new tags, scenery, textures, weapons, vehicles, and even characters. Halo 2 Vista Maps The Halo 2 Vista game is the sequel to the Halo PC version game. Originally developed for the Xbox gaming platform the Halo 2 Vista game is the PC version specifically for users running the Windows Vista Operating system. All map files and utilities on the website are for the Halo 2 Vista PC version game only. Features custom maps for the Halo 2 Vista. It also has the same tutorial on map-making but with extra features. With more freedom of creating custom maps, the website has a few custom tags to make the player look like John-117 in Halo 3. Custom tags such as the weapons placement when not in use and Master Chief armour in Halo 3 can be found within the file sections. Because of the fanatical game, fans have come up with pre-Halo 3 maps to be uploaded for Halo 2 Vista. Some even wrote scripts or commands for certain items to behave as its predecessor in Halo 3 such as having the MA5C Assault Rifle or the Gravity Hammer within modded maps. Links Internal *Halo Custom Edition *Halo 2 Vista External *Homepage of Halomaps.org *Home Page of Halo Custom Edition maps *Home Page of Halo 2 Vista Maps Category:Websites